


Talks of Kinsey scales

by WinterLioness



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: M/M, crossover episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29703207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterLioness/pseuds/WinterLioness
Summary: Buck comes out to Hen (and Eddie). Eddie has to make it a competition.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 6
Kudos: 321
Collections: 9-1-1 Tales





	Talks of Kinsey scales

"Hey Hen?" Buck asks suddenly. They are back on the road after stopping at Eddie's parent's for dinner. Eddie is half asleep in his seat, his head and neck at a weird angle to use Buck's shoulder as a pillow. Hen looks up from her phone and Buck blushes before he even asks. "So like where would you say I fall on the Kinsey scale?" Hen snorts in surprise, and Eddie sits up suddenly to turn and look at Buck who sinks away from the attention. 

"That's not really something I can answer for you." Hen says softly, reaches out to pat Buck's knee. "Is there a reason you are asking?" 

"I uh -" Buck laughs softly, "I haven't like not told you guys - I mean people just like assume everyone is straight ya know?" Buck glances to Eddie whose eyebrows are drawn together in a way Buck knows means he is thinking too hard. He has to resist the urge to soothe over the wrinkle with his thumb, reaches out to poke him right between his eyebrows instead. While Eddie sputters indignantly, Buck looks back to Hen. "During Buck 1.0 days it wasn't all women. But that was less -" he sighs, "it was less about who I liked and more about who liked me? Ya know?" 

Eddie is stiff against his side again and Hen has that look on her face she only gets when one of them has had a bad shift, or when Buck has said something particularly self-loathing. It's the look she gets when the topic of parents is brought up near Chim or Buck, or when she is about to break bad news to a patient. 

"Did my parents say something?" Eddie asks, his voice low and dangerous. Buck tilts his head, pushes their shoulders together. 

"No!" Buck tells him, and Eddie relaxes slightly. "Why would they?" Buck questions. 

"Are you sure?" Eddie asks and Buck gives him the 'really?' look. "Is there a scale for homophobia?" Eddie looks to Hen, who just shrugs. "If there is, they are somewhere in the don't ask don't tell area? But that's not - they didn't say anything to you right?" 

"No, did they say something to you?" Buck questions and Hen gives a short laugh. 

"They said a lot to me." Eddie says with an eye roll and a laugh. "So if they didn't say anything -" he leaves the end of the question unsaid. 

"Oh." And Buck blushes, "Well T.K. -"

"Ohhhh." Hen teases, smiling as Buck ducks his head. "Did someone catch feelings?" 

"No!" Buck insists, and Eddie is tense at his side again so he makes some space between them, space Eddie quickly pushes back into so they are touching again. He tilts his head but Eddie is looking at Hen. When Buck looks at Hen she is smiling and looking back and forth between them. "When we were saying bye I told him to look me up if he was ever in L.A." he admits, rushes out to say. "I didn't mean - he told me he was flattered but he had a boyfriend!" Buck says, looking at Hen like he is waiting for her to realize how ridiculous it is. When she just raises an eyebrow in question he huffs. "Like he is hot but I wouldn't-" and that's when he realizes he doesn't really know why it threw him off so much.

"You wouldn't do long distance." Eddie supplies and Buck nods, gesturing like Eddie gets it when Buck hadn't even thought about that yet. Hen just laughs, shaking her head. 

"Well I'm proud of you, and honored that you felt like you could share with us." Hen says and Buck tilts his head, before biting his lip in an effort not to cry before he is pitching forward to hug her suddenly. 

"Is there like a test for this Kinsey scale thing?" Eddie asks after the hug is over and Buck barks out a laugh. 

"What?" Hen asks. While Buck tries to explain that's not how it works. 

"Just wanna see which of us gets the highest score." Eddie jokes, and Buck laughs again before coughing and looking at Eddie seriously. 

"Wait, are you seriously coming out as some sort of competition?" Buck asks, though he seems the opposite of upset by it. 

"You boys." Hen teases, with tears in her eyes as she reaches out for Eddie. He lets her hug him, tucking his face into her shoulder in the way that is usually reserved for his hugs with Buck. "I'm so proud of you. And I love you both." She promises. 

\----

Eventually Hen falls asleep and Buck reaches over to tap his fingers against Eddie's hand. 

"I'm sorry I never told you." Buck whispers, and Eddie turns his hand over to wrap his fingers around Buck's. Eddie shakes his head slightly. "Are you gonna tell the rest of the team?" Buck asks, and Eddie shrugs with a blush. 

"I just figured if I ever met anybody I'd introduce them and let everyone figure it out." Eddie admits, and Buck chuckles. 

"That is the least surprising thing you've said all day." He teases. "So did you think I was hot when we first met?" 

"Wait, is that why you were all -" he gestures at Buck's face and makes a displeased frown in imitation. 

"I was afraid of you." Buck admits, rolls his eyes when Eddie leans away. "You were like the hotter better version." He admits and Eddie shakes his head. 

"You think I'm hotter?" He asks with a laugh, shaking his head. "And you aren't replaceable." 

Buck nods, though he doesn't look like he believes him. They've talked about it, after the lawsuit, but it's something Eddie knows he will have to keep reminding Buck. They mostly fall silent after that. 

"It isn't past tense." Eddie admits after a while of comfortable silence. Buck looks confused, even more so when Eddie starts to blush. "I thought you were hot, but not in the past tense." He elaborates and Buck grins. 

"Do you have a crush on me?" Buck teases and Eddie makes a noise somewhere close to a warning growl. "Ohh." He says when Eddie doesn't answer. 

"You are so good with Chris." Eddie says, "I mean you brought us Carla and you treat him like I do, sometimes even better. You kept him safe, I feel safest when he is with you." 

"I love him." Buck admits, smiles at the mere mention of Chris. 

"Like he is your own." Eddie tells him, smiles when Buck looks back at him in surprise. "You get me in a way I didn't think was possible." 

"What are you saying?" Buck asks. 

"It's not just a crush Buck. You are family." 

"Like brothers family? Or like kissing family?" Buck teases, and Eddie smirks before meeting him in the middle with a kiss. 

\------- ------- ------- ------- ------- -------

When Hen wakes up a few hours later they are still leaning against each other's shoulders, hands and ankles intertwined as they whisper softly. She snaps a picture to send to them later before readjusting and closing her eyes again. 

\------- -------

They are almost home when Buck suddenly laughs. He tilts his phone to Eddie first before throwing it to Hen when Eddie joins in. 

@T.K.Strand   
Hey, sorry if I made it awkward earlier, didn't realize you were also in what I assume is a serious relationship.. if you are ever in Texas again let me know. Maybe we can double. 

@Buck 

Uh no worries? But how'd you know?

@T.K.Strand 

Marjan showed me Eddie's insta. Cute kid. 

@Buck 

Oh! Well it's new? Kinda. But yea Chris is great!!! Don't get me started! Can't wait to tell him about you guys. 

Hen joins in on the laughter. "Honestly surprised more people don't assume you two are together." 

"Well uh - there's the elf from Christmas like two years ago?" Buck mumbles.

"All the mom's at the park." Eddie adds with a laugh. 

"The nurses and doctors." Buck jokes, remembering the way he lit up everytime the one nurse asked about 'his son' to distract him after his last surgery. 

"Ana." Eddie says, and Buck raises an eyebrow at that. "I may have accidentally led her to believe that.." 

"The teachers who monitor pick up." Buck says. "Oh and the poor girl at the grocery store." He adds thinking of the all the joking arguments they have gotten into at the check out line, and the way she had admitted to Buck how she hopes to have a relationship like that one day. 

"Okay, okay." Hen teases. "Karen!" She adds with a joke, "Everytime we have a party she asks me and insists you two are together and just haven't told me yet." 

"Uh, surprise?" Buck jokes and Eddie nods. Hen reaches over to hug them both. "Oh can we call Karen and tell her?" 

"Before Maddie?" Eddie checks. 

"I have to tell her in person. And first I want to see Chris. Butttt we can tell Karen now." Buck explains and Hen just laughs while she gets out her phone. 

\------- ------- -------

Later Buck will reach out to Marjan to thank her for watching Eddie's back, and then he will message T.K. to ask about child friendly firefighting stories. A few weeks later he will realize he not only has the boyfriend of his dreams, but he also has friends that are mostly not work friends.


End file.
